<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding Hands by TurquoiseTDW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855034">Holding Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW'>TurquoiseTDW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chainshipping Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Cute, Holding Hands, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To get through a huge crowd of people, Adam and Lawrence hold hands so that they don't lose each other in it. But after they get out, they still hold each other's hands without even realising it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight &amp; Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chainshipping Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cloudy and misty day at the airport and everywhere was crammed packed full of people. It was the airport's busiest time of the year and that would make getting from point A to B a lot harder for some people...people such as Adam and Lawrence, who were shocked to see the airport so ridiculously busy.</p><p>"Fucking hell, man!" Adam had shouted when they came face to face with the first huge crowd of people.</p><p>"You can say that again." Lawrence had said somewhat calmly.</p><p>Just then, Lawrence's phone rang. It was Alison, his ex-wife.</p><p>"Hey, Alison. What's up?" </p><p>"Lawrence, where the hell are you and Adam?!" Alison shouted over the phone.</p><p>"We've just got into the airport. Why? Is something wrong?" </p><p>"Okay, good. Listen to me Lawrence, the man at the bourder said that all people wanting to get onto our flight need to get on now!" </p><p>"Wait, what?! But the flights not until-" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know! Listen, I don't care how you do it but just get here in ten minutes or else they'll close the gate and you'll have missed the flight." </p><p>Lawrence paused and then looked at the crowd of people blocking there way to their bourder.</p><p>"Okay, Alison. We'll be there in five minutes." </p><p>"Good, bye Lawrence." </p><p>"Bye." </p><p>Lawrence hung up the phone and turned to face the crowd, then at Adam.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Adam asked, curiously.</p><p>"No time to explain we gotta go. Now!"  </p><p>And just like that they were off in a flash. After a few near trip overs and almost losing each other, they found the gate. However, there was a massive crowd of people blocking the entrance for the next flight at the next gate over.</p><p>"Oh fuck! What are we gonna do now?" Adam asked.</p><p>"Hold my hand."</p><p>"Wha-" </p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>Adam flushed slightly as he took Lawrence's warm hand in his cold one. Then Lawrence started walking through the crowd, saying a load of "sorry's" and "coming through's" as he did so. Adam held on for dear life as he bumped into a load of people. A few possible bruises later and they were through, but they didn't have time to celebrate. They continued to walk as fast as they could to the gate. Luckily for them, they made it just in time.</p><p>"Oh, thank god, you guys!" Alison said, with relief.</p><p>They gave their tickets to the man at the gate and they were aloud in. As they walked through the tunnel however, Adam remembered something that made him go red. <br/>He and Lawrence were still holding hands. But he didn't want to let go, and by the way Lawrence squeezed his hand slightly and turned to smirk at him warmly, he didn't want to let go either. </p><p>And they didn't.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be honest, I'm not as proud of this one but I just wanted to post something. If you want to give it a kudo or a comment that would be nice :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>